When You Bully a Mer
by Lennie9890
Summary: Percy takes beatings everyday because he knows if he lashes out, he could inflict deathly damage. When Triton sees his cute brother hurt, he boils with possession. Triton will show these foolish mortals what happens when you bully a mer, especially if that mer belongs to him.
1. chapter 0

I own nothing, sadly. Rick Riordan, the amazing bastard, has full ownership of that glorious series. And I am referring to the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" I have not yet read the follow up series and will do my best to catch up!

My fiction is taking place some time after the first war. And in my fanfiction universe the second series doesn't happen. Again I haven't read it yet... yet! And I don't know anything about it, so I don't want to mess up anything. Also this is my very first fiction and I would like as much feed back as possible! Thank you!

**Summary**

Percy has never been good with school, especially when it comes to bullies, but after the war he stopped fighting back. Percy knew what kind of damage he could inflict and that's why he didn't. But when Poseidon sends Triton to check up on the _precious sea prince, _the elder child of the sea takes an aggressive stance against those who raise hand at _his _Perseus, even if he hadn't claimed the merboy yet... yet.

well that's a good start right?


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything and many things I've made up, which is understood as this is a fanfiction. Read on and please review. Warning Smut ahead.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy P.O.V.

_For the first time, I didn't look back._

That was one of the best feelings, not looking back and knowing everything would be good on the future. And it really started that way. Annabeth and I worked well together, but we were trying too hard to make it work. Love shouldn't be so forced. Love should be natural, to the point that you compliment each other and their personalities. That's why after a while Annabeth and I started to drift, we stopped being so... together. We started to argue more and more till it became a predictable occurrence. And that's why we... Why we aren't... You understand... right?

We are still friends though, which is nice, but we aren't the friends we used to be. We don't talk as much and when we are together it's awkward and our conversations are forced. We aren't as close. I thought that maybe we could go back to best friends, but I guess that's what i get for dating that I'm blaming her or anything, I just mean we were good friends now it's more like we are strangers who know a lot about each other.

This is depressing. Let's move onto another subject, failing friendships aside, school has been going rather well. I mean there are still bullies but I'll get into them later. For once my grade are pretty good, I have C ' and B's in almost all of my classes, and I have strait A's in gym, Latin, and Greek. Yeah who knew Goode had a Greek language course. And the ladies love a guy who can speak another language, they go crazy when I tell them things in ancient Greek. If I keep this up the teachers may let me teach a mythology course. Let me repeat. They will let ME TEACH a mythology COURSES in SCHOOL to other STUDENTS! I have never been so excited about school since... ever!

But of course I mentioned bullies earlier. Of course I have dyslexia and ADHD, so right off the bat I'm a target. But I have a glare that could kill, not that I've used on a mortal before. But still if they ever piss me off I've got that to use on them. And since they haven't laid a finger on Lennie since I got here, I haven't had a reason to use the 'glare that could kill the god of the dead' as said by Clarisse. Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you about Lennie.

Lennie is short for Leonard, because there are too many Madelyns, Madelines, Madolyns, and Madalyns in our school so she goes by her surname, Leonard. And because I'm (as she would say) bestie, I get to call her Lennie. We met on the first day I arrived back. She was sitting in the principles office apparently there for being a disturbance to class. Walk in out of his office she exclaimed, "I have ADHD! Of course I'm constantly doing something. It helps me concentrate! Why don't people get that!"

"I understand." I said quietly. She literally jumped a foot in the air in surprise. It was pretty funny to watch. I snickered and she smiled at me, but something about her smile wasn't right. I'm not saying it was suspicious or creepy, no. Her eyes weren't happy. Her smile was broken, she was broken. Her smile was bright, warm and welcoming. It made you feel like she could take care of you. That she would make sure you would be smiling and happy. I think that's why we became friends. Because she would make sure you were okay, she would make you laugh, she would be there for when you cried, and she would always listen. Just Like me.

She was also quirky and wore weird clothes or colours, so she was targeted by bullies. She never fought back, because she was too selfless. She only became angered when someone else's well being came into question. And boy did she fight. I thought Ares' anger was scary, but the things she would say and the way she said it reminded me of Mrs. Dodds and I knew she could back up her threats as well. I once saw her snap a man's wrist for mugging some woman. It was a frightening experience. Well anyway, we're best of friends. And we both get bullied and she's like a big sister, ya know sometimes mean, sometimes nice, sometimes your bestie, and sometimes your mom. Ya know a sister.

Enough back story, it was a normal day, ya know teaching idiots, dealing with bullies, laughing with my bestie, a normal day. Then the principle called for me over the loudspeaker. I was kinda pissed off too, I mean I was in the middle of an important lesson with my students. Doesn't that old bag of wrinkles understand the importance of Greek... Never mind. I sighed as I stood up and told my students that if they could tell me the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses ,and what they rein over, once I came back, we could do Gladiator day, with real swords and everything! That'll get 'em to do their homework!

I walked down the corridor quietly, trying to think, angrily, of what could have possibly interrupted my precious class. I know my grades are fine, in fact they are phenomenal for demigod let alone me. I haven't gotten into any fights while at this school. All of my students have at least C's and can read minor amounts of Greek. I'm quite proud of that last one. Even the normally F class students, the ones that just don't care and don't bother to pay attention, are trying. My favorite student is a boy name Orion, he is an F class and he only gets C's, but I can see that he's really trying. I think that this is how Chiron feels, very proud. Or maybe how a parent feels. The first day Orion handed in an assignment, I could see he was embarrassed and ashamed, he already knew he would only get a D tops, but the look in his eyes that just maybe he would get better made me give him a A. But only on that one assignment. Now I expect the best from him. I knows it's hopeful, but he has ADHD and dyslexia, he's been moved school to school and he often gets in fights or terrible situations. Maybe, just maybe, I'll see him at camp. That would be wonderful! Ooooooooo! I could show off how amazing my little pupil was, I could OOOPH!

"What in Hades?!" I looked to see the school bully, Morris. He smiled, maliciously, down at me. "Goin' somewhere, pipsqueak?" he sneered. "In fact I was. And if you have sense of time you would know that right now I am a teacher and I can send you to detention. So if you would step aside and let me pass I would gladly ignore the fact you have no hall pass. Agreed?" I spoke as if to a child and he could tell. He became angry and shoved me against the nearest locker and I winced as the lock dug into my back, that would bruise. His hands squeezed my shoulders so hard I could almost feel the purple marks forming. I could help but whimper a little, then I heard some footsteps and Morris let go and run. I feel so horrible, to have gotten this low, that a mere mortal could do this.

My head hung as I slid down the locker. I heard someone gasp, oh yeah, it was the ol' bag o' wrinkles himself. Probably wondering where I was and came looking for me, I have a terrible habit of ignoring the intercom when I'm teaching. I wonder why he wanted me. I looked up to see a hand in my face, I raised an eyebrow but took it, he heaved me up. He whom I assume was the reason for my presence. I looked him in the face and was surprised to see Triton staring back. He opened his mouth and I expected him to say something rude, or mention how week I was, but instead he just said nothing and closed his mouth.

Deciding to compose myself I spoke, "What brings you here, Triton?" He frowned and looked at my now forming bruises. "You know Poseidon. Always wanting to know about his favorite son. Nothing has happened and you seemed to disappear off the map, so he sent me to check up on you." He said distractedly. "oh" He looked up. "Oh indeed. What has happened? Who did this?" he demanded with a tone of anger I reserved for war. I hesitated, it would probably be fun letting loose the sea king's wrath on Morris, but I'll just give him detention later. "A little brat who is no importance."

He scowled but excepted it. "I will attend to you for the rest of the week." Attend? "Attend?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, attend. I will stay by your side. I don't care if he is a brat or not, no one is harming our sea prince." I sighed, "Fine, we must return to class, I will not make my students wait much longer, they've had enough time to study for the quiz. But if one more idiot says Artemis is sea goddess and Ares is a God of Love, I'm gonna rip a new one!"

-Line Break-

I looked down at all of the tests pleased. Almost all of them were perfect, only a couple of them had one or two wrong answers. This is my favorite class, then I finally got to Orion's. My smile widened, I always saved his for last, I loved looking at his answers, he was clever and he always had a little note with each answer, like 'Ares god of War: The Manly Man's Manly Man*.' or 'Zeus god of thunder, I know shocking!' I know he's trying to impress me, it's adorable. Triton stared at me, concentrating on something really hard.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. "I like grading homework, almost everybody tries their best. And Orion's is just adorable!" I responded with a giggle. He gave me a deadpan stare and stated suddenly, "I don't like this Orion." I dropped my pen and stared at him incredulously, "Don't like Orion? You've never met him! And if you did, you would love him just as much as I do!" I yelled, then mumbled angrily, "Don't like my little baby, I'll show you." Then something hit the floor, then I heard a chair fall over. I looked over to glare at Triton, only to be pinned/hugged to the floor.

"Take that back! You don't love him! Take that Back!" He yelled angrily, almost desperately. "No. I love my Orion." I told him with absolute seriousness and of course I do. Orion is the child I will never have and I'm, as much as I hate to admit it, the mother he was refused.

Pain and sorrow filled Triton's eyes and he rested his forehead into the crook of my neck. He took in a deep breath and said, "I. I understand." Then it hit me. "I'm going to make Orion my legal son soon." I said and he froze, "Son?" I couldn't help but giggle, he thought Orion and I were... Actually ew, Orion is my baby not my Baby. I opened my mouth, but he decided to lightly kiss my neck. I froze and he said, "I don't think" kiss "I could handle it" kiss "If you couldn't be" kiss "Mine." He leaned forward and made eye contact with me, me with my mouth still open. "Because that's what you are, Mine." His lips softly pressed against mine and his tongue found residence in my mouth. I want to say I fought him, but just moaned... a lot.

I am really sorry for the wait. Between the writers block and the homework, this story started to go no where, fast. But I finished this chapter finally, and thank you, all of you, who reviewed.


End file.
